This invention relates in general to mirror assemblies for motor vehicles and, in particular, to a case for encapsulating a mirror element. Most particularly, the invention relates to a biasing element for biasing a mirror element towards a lip of a case while pulling the lip towards the mirror.
Mirror assemblies are generally comprised of a case and a mirror element, typically a transparent glass, prismatic element. Mirror elements are generally attached to the surface of the case with glue or double-stick tape. Alternatively, cases encapsulate mirror elements. Such cases include a lip defining an opening. The opening is smaller than the mirror element but the lip is flexible to permit the opening to receive the mirror element. Tension tabs are provided in the case to act against the mirror to reduce vibration of the mirror element. An undesirable gap remains present between the mirror element and the lip of the case.
A mirror assembly is needed that further reduces the risk that the mirror element will vibrate and that reduces the risk of a gap being present between the mirror element and the lip of the case.
The present invention is directed towards a case for encapsulating a mirror element. The case reduces the risk of the mirror element vibrating and reduces the risk of a gap being present between the mirror element and the lip of the case. The case comprises a back wall. A side wall is integral with the back wall. A lip extends from the side wall. The lip defines an opening that is adapted to receive the mirror element. A biasing element is adapted to act upon the mirror element when the mirror element is encapsulated in the case to apply a force against the mirror element in a first direction. The biasing element is coupled to the side wall of the case to pull the side wall in a second direction so as to pull the lip against the mirror element.